The present invention relates to a method for improving a network structure, especially an IN (Intelligent Network) network structure and the multi feature services thereof.
Most of the IN Services designed today comprise services that can be customised and provide different features to different customers. This is usually multi feature services. The multi feature services will be subject to continuously changes and from this emerges the need for a fast and flexible way of introducing new versions of the features, and customising of the complete service.
Intelligent Networks are a telecommunication network architecture aimed at offering new telecommunication services in a fast, and flexible and cost effective way. The core of an Intelligent telecommunications Network consists of a Service Switching Point (SSP) which is a switching system that can intercept telephone calls and query a Service Control Point (SCP), which is a system containing service specific logic and data that will allow it to return instructions to the SSP on how to further treat the intercepted call.
This core of the Intelligent Network will take care of the basic call handling. If the service needs some kind of special functionality (this could be functionality for playing announcements and receiving digits and so on) the service will connect to an external device, an IP/SRF, providing the needed functionality.
On this Intelligent Networks platform multi feature services are implemented. The user of the service will access this feature through a user interface. The SCP has limitations regarding to which technology the user interface can be provided (the standard SCP/SSP will only support a DTMF interface). For this reason user interfaces might be provided by external devices (IP/SRF) providing the needed technology (this could be devices providing technology for speech recognition or access to the service from a PA).
Most of the services used today uses a DTMF interface. If more sophisticated interfaces are to be provided, external IP providing the needed technology has to be connected. This will often result in that the service has to be updated and adjusted for this kind of technology and user interface.
By defining an interface against the IP providing the user interface technology, the service could be made independent of the actual technology used. In this way the user interface could easily be changed by connecting to a different IP.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,466 (Tayler et al.) relates to an Intelligent communications Network, which controls the communication such as to provide diagrams illustrating how the telephone calls are processed. Such diagrams comprise tables which in turn comprise service keys and specific telephone data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,383 (Yunoki) discloses a communication service control system in an Intelligent Network providing a service applicator storing data comprising programme component numbers indicating the type of services. The service application unit comprises service keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,255 (Epley) discloses a method for controlling the processing of telephone calls from feature processors, which are data bases which are shared between a number of switching systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,931 (Cook-Hellberg et al.) discloses a method and apparatus for providing a look ahead feature of an enhanced call forwarding in a telephone call in a telephone communications system. The prior art suggest tables regarding the features and discloses how these features are processed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,736 (Cain et al.) discloses a system and method for providing micro cellular Personal Communications Services (PCS) through the use of DRPC architecture. Said PCS services comprise a data base which is used for storing UPT numbers which have been assigned to PCS users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,464 (Pruitt) discloses a method for implementing telecommunications features in switches comprising a memory means and a plurality of system conditions. The features are controlled by its own feature programme which is executed in the memory means of the switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,780 (Andruska et al.) discloses a method for controlling telephone call features which are supplied to a user from a hierarchical telecommunication switch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,351 (Manabe et al.) discloses a control unit, i.e. a Feature Interaction Arbitrator (FIA) which identifies and controls the interaction among various telephone call features, said prior art suggesting tables illustrating the properties of such elements.
Further, the applicant is aware of the following patent publications WO 95/24011 (Telescan/Carlin et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,899 (Gupta et al.), WO 96/13927 (LM Ericson/Iapalucci et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,264 (Cotton et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,772 (Akman et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,742 (Taylor et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,583 (Wheeler, Jr. et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,115 (Hollenbach et al.), as well as applicant""s own Swedish patent applications: 97-272405 (3.11.95) Call bach subscriber feature providing system within communications network. 95-275585 (31.1.94) Network-based telephone system containing interactive facilities. 97-045167 (23.6.95) Subscriber interaction method for intelligent network. 97-045166 (23.6.95) Subscriber interaction method for intelligent network. 96-333569 (13.10.94) Advanced intelligent network subscriber specific message recording.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a method for improving a network structure and the multi feature services thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method whereby the different features thereof can be put together in a more flexible way.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide services with a different user interface than standard DTMF interaction, possibly by involving the use of external devices.
More specifically, an object of the present invention is to present a more flexible way to address different features in multi feature services and the interface and information transferred between an external device.and the IN service, especially when addressing features within the service from any external device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method wherein the service could be made independent of the actual technology used.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method wherein the user interface could easily be changed by connecting to different IPs.
The above objects are achieved in a method as claimed in the preamble, which according to the invention is characterized by the characterizing clause of the appending patent claim 1.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will appear from the following description taken in conjunction with the enclosed Figures, as well as from the further enclosed patent claims.